


Black and White

by CAMIR



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Contest Entry, Crime Novel, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Multi, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMIR/pseuds/CAMIR
Summary: One year after the return of Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant, the Federation is still fighting for its self-understanding after the dramatic events of the Dominion War. A security conference should provide answers to the most urgent questions regarding the changed balance of power. But not everything is going according to plan. And suddenly, Starfleet officers disappear.In an atmosphere of mistrust and suspicion, an unlikely investigative duo begins a race against time to find the vanished persons before the situation escalates.Fully illustrated by the wonderfully talented  ymymy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of the originally German Story "Schwarz and Weiß" which I'm also publishing here. I just thought I could reach a bigger audience with this.
> 
> Original preface:  
> Back to business! Planned contest story for the contest: [TATORT Star Trek](https://treknation.net/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=34) (=Crime Scene Investigation Star Trek) on [Treknation](https://treknation.net/). I have pretty big plans with this! Let's see if it succeeds. Crossover TNG / DS9 / VOY, and of course there is pairing stuff. Live with Picard/Crusher and Janeway/Chakotay and also Crusher/Chakotay. No kidding!
> 
> This story takes place in the same "universes" as [At the End of the Tunnel (TNG)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823177) and [ The Pact with the Devil (VOY)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015962) (unfortunately only available in German atm), that is, the events described there are part of the characters' past. For those who do not feel like reading the stories (or are unable to because of the language barrier), it's enough to know that Picard and Beverly got together in the commotion after their _First Contact_ adventure. _Insurrection_ is part of the story's canon, but Anij is a good friend. Nothing more. _Nemesis_ is not part of the canon and never will be. On the VOY side, this means for the reading lazy that Janeway and Chakotay had a short time of intimacy when they were alone on Voyager for a while. However, this was not continued, because Janeway didn't have the strength to do so after a traumatic experience . The story takes place approximately one year after the episode _Endgame_.
> 
> Dedications: The people on the Treknation board for bringing me back to writing, all the fanfiction writers who have inspired me, including lately vanhunks, L.R. Bowen, Heather Smyth, Lady Q. Thanks for that. Then it's dedicated to my family, who hopefully will never read it like some other person, all the P/Cers and J/Cers who are as stubborn as me. Last but not least my friends, but especially Yatar and Tiamina, the best beta readers of all time.
> 
> Fully illustrated by the wonderfully talented [ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy).

# Prologue

  
**Stardate ????;** **Place ???**  
  
   
When Jean-Luc Picard opened his eyes, he felt such perfect darkness that he was unsure whether his eyes were open at all. His head ached, his limbs hurt, but apart from that, he seemed be alright. He lay on something hard, metallic and the air around him smelled sterile.  
  
Carefully, he felt around, realizing that he probably was lying on the floor. Right next to him, he felt a kind of elevation with a soft surface - probably a bed or cot.  
  
To his left, he touched something soft and warm. Another body! The person seemed to breathe and therefore was still alive.  
  
In the meantime he could make out vague silhouettes in the darkness and tried to get up slowly. Every movement hurt his stiff muscles, but he chose to ignore it. Instead he propped himself up on the cot until he stood securely. A brief moment of dizziness followed as the blood shot back into his head. Then it was over.  
  
He was just about to explore his surroundings when the person next to him groaned. They seemed to wake up.  
  
Immediately Picard dropped to his knees to help them if necessary.  
  
He sensed that the person was moving.  
  
"Oooooh ..."  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asked into the darkness.  
  
"My head ..." muttered a smoky, deep woman's voice. And then: "Where am I?"  
  
Truthfully, Picard replied, "I do not know that myself. I just woke up too. We seem to be in a kind of holding cell. "  
  
"Wonderful ..." He felt a hand on his face. "Excuse me ... it's a bit difficult to orient myself."  
  
"It also took a while for me. Here, let me help you! "  
  
He got up, then pulled the woman to her feet and helped her sit down on the cot.  
  
"After probably being cellmates for an indefinite time, it may be appropriate to introduce ourselves. My name is Jean-Luc Picard. "  
  
He held out his hand in the darkness. Maybe she could see it. Indeed, he felt her hand squeeze his own.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet the famous captain of the _Enterprise_ personally, after all I've heard.  Although the circumstances could have been a little better. I'm Kathryn Janeway. "


	2. Chapter 1 - The Way towards the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter Illustration](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy/art/enamored-773681358) by [ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy)

# Chapter 1 - The Way towards the Future

**Stardate 55245.9, Location: USS Enterprise-E**  
  
_ Captain's Log, Stardate 55245.9  
In less than 48 hours the Enterprise will reach Betazed.  After the exhausting years of the Dominion War, the entire Alpha Quadrant needs calm and rest.  The damage caused by this unfortunate war must be repaired, wounds must heal, new alliances must be forged and old ones renewed.  In memory of the costly battle that has nearly devastated one of our core worlds, there is no better place to hold a security conference and discuss the question of what to do next.  Under the leadership of the Federation, representatives of the Klingons, Romulans, Ferengi and Cardassians were invited to discuss a common future.  The war has shown us all how vulnerable we are and how quickly external threats can upset the balance of power that is so familiar to all of us.  The task of the  _ Enterprise _ will be to ensure the smooth running of the conference and to ensure the safety of our guests.  At the same time, we have some high profile diplomats as passengers on board.  _ _I myself was invited as guest speaker to describe my numerous encounters with foreign cultures and to contribute my expertise._  
  
Tiredly, Jean-Luc Picard ended his notes and closed his handheld computer.  Beside him was a cup of Earl Gray, which by now had already cooled down.  Part of him was glad that the _Enterprise_ was finally operational again after a long time in dry dock.  It was not their first peaceful mission after the Dominion War, but it was the first to involve the transport of high-ranking officials and diplomats.  Maybe slowly but steadily something like normality could return to the Alpha Quadrant.  The conditions were never better, but at the same time the scheduled conference offered the risk that dissidents and warmongers would disturb the delicate beginnings of peace because they saw their own interests in danger.  
Instinctively, he reached for his cup, blew into the liquid and only then realized that the tea was cold.  In one go he emptied the cup and then put it back next to him.  The task that lay before him was difficult but manageable.  He had already solved trickier situations with flying colors.  
The doors to his quarters opened with a hiss and Beverly floated in.  She looked tired from a long day's work, yet in good humour.  It was still an unusual sight to see her in a black uniform and with blond hair.  There was so much they had to get used to when they had gotten the new _Enterprise E_.  
She hummed a soft song as she absent-mindedly took off her uniform jacket and threw it across the bed.  Then she saw him.  
"Good evening, Jean-Luc!"  
"Good evening Beverly!"  
He got up and walked over to her to kiss her as a greeting.  
"How was your day?" He asked, in order to distract from his own worries and fears.  
She laughed and it sounded bright and clear.  
"You know that!"  
He pretended to be surprised as he gently ran his hand over her back.  
"Do I know that?  Normally, sickbay is your area of responsibility, Dr.  Crusher. "  
"That's right." In a fluid motion, she had sat down on his table and became more serious again.  "We're getting ready for the coming days, as ordered." She paused briefly before adding.  "You never know."  
He nodded understandingly.  It seemed as if she shared his fears.  
"What do you think about the conference?"  
It was absurd.  They had their orders for over a week, but only now did he come to talk to her about them.  Both of them had just had too much on their hands in the last few days to assure that everything worked smoothly.  It was good to see her so early, for once.  
"I think it's the only right thing to do.  It's an immense opportunity. "  
"We just have to be careful that the wrong people don't use it to their advantage," he agreed.  
"But that's our job.  And we're not alone with that." She got up from his desk and moved closer to him.  Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  "And I have complete confidence in your abilities," she whispered in a throaty voice as she broke away from him.  
Picard could not help but smile.  
"At least one person on this ship!" He replied with amusement in his voice.  
Beverly was the best thing that had happened to him in the last few years.  It was her presence, her love, and her understanding that had kept him from despair in the darkest hours of the war.  It still felt like a miracle that she now shared his life and bed with him.  In the turmoil after his last encounter with the Borg, she had stood by his side and had made him rethink his relationship with her. He had never regretted taking this step with her. She had helped him drive away his inner demons, over and over again and he had helped her to alleviate her loneliness.  
"Have you already worked on your speech?" She changed the subject to a more somber topic.  He shook his head again.  
"No.  There was so much to coordinate.  I'm grateful to have at least handed over the care of the ambassadors to Will and Deanna.  But ..., " he sighed.  "... I still don't know exactly what they want to hear from me.  It was said that I should report from my unique diplomatic insights from my many years of experience as Captain of the _Enterprise_.  But just among the Cardassians and Romulans I have made considerable enemies.  Our chief diplomats have so much more to say on this matter... "   
She thought about that for a moment. "I suppose they want to hear about something you have a unique perspective on. You speak for the people in the field who risk their heads every day.  And since the whole conference is about a common future, it may be good to bury old hostilities.  Perhaps you could talk about a threat that concerns us all, like the Borg."  
"The Borg... " he replied slowly. The Borg and always the Borg.  It seemed he could never get rid of those cybernetic zombies.  They had even been inside his head during their last encounter.  But apart from Beverly, he had not talked to anyone about this.  And yet ... In a way, he owed it to them that he now could be with the one woman he had only secretly dared to love for more than twenty years.  It was crazy how something so cruel could lead to something so beautiful.   
"Why not?" She continued. "Hardly anyone except you has had such intense experiences with them.  And if you look at the reports about the homecoming of Voyager, which dominated the news barely a year ago, then we're lucky they did not attack us with their combined forces.  The Dominion was harmless compared to the Borg.  A potential attack from them would affect the entire Alpha Quadrant."   
He nodded thoughtfully.  
"Admiral Janeway has caused them heavy losses on her last mission, but she, too, could not say with any certainty whether that would permanently weaken the Borg. At best, her ploy has given us time.  I have read the reports.  Maybe you are right.  Perhaps it makes sense to remind everyone that there is more we have in common than there is that separates us.  And what better than a common enemy?"   
Beverly patted him several times gently on the shoulder.  
"That's what I wanted to hear." Then she turned around. "I hope you forgive me, if I briefly jump under the shower. The day was long."  
"Not at all.  Maybe I can sort out my thoughts in the meantime."  
Picard watched her sway towards the sanitary cell, while taking off her tank top and bra, and throwing them to her uniform jacket on the bed.  He could not help but admire her long slender legs and white back every time he saw her.  It filled him with warmth, how familiar they treated each other now.  And he still couldn't get enough of her even after four years. She looked back one last time and smiled invitingly before vanishing behind the door.

** Stardate 55246.1, Location: Daystrom Institute; ** **Planet Earth**  
  
Annika Hansen appreciated the evening hours.  Most of the researchers had gone home by that time and she had the facilities of the Daystrom Institute at her full disposal.  The presence of too many people still was causing her trouble, though it was getting better every day.  
In the midst of the many noisy individuals around her, she now and then needed loneliness to work with the maximum efficiency she was accustomed to from her time on _Voyager_. Yet, s he was grateful to work at such a prestigious research facility.   
The beeping of the consoles around her provided a familiar soundscape that accompanied the data flickering across the screens.  
A few weeks after _Voyager's_ return, Annika Hansen was asked if she could help with the evaluation and integration of the new technologies they had brought with them from the Delta Quadrant.  Hardly anyone except her had the necessary knowledge to adequately process the technologies - most of them Borg - and then integrate them into other projects.  Therefore, it was only logical to recruit her as a consultant, especially since she had no other obligations within Starfleet.  After the most urgent reports had been written and read, _Voyager_ was first placed into the custody of the institute. It was o nly a few weeks ago, that she was released again for normal operations - n ow under the controversial command of Captain Chakotay.  The ship was no longer required for the current research project.  Now it was time to evaluate the collected  data to develop improvements for other Federation vessels.  
Annika loved her work, but sometimes she wished she still could simply be Seven of Nine, living and working in a small, familiar cosmos.  
Returning to the Alpha Quadrant had messed up much many things in her life that had become a safety for her.  
Of course, her mentor, Captain Janeway, had advised her to accept Daystrom's offer and stood by Annika's side as well as she could. But since Janeway was promoted to admiralty, her time had become limited.  
Annika had hardly seen any of her old friends in recent weeks. She herself was busy with work and _Voyager_ flew missions again.  Being left behind filled her with wistfulness every now and then.  
The look at the chronometer showed her what the time was.  When in thought, time passed much faster as she had learnt.  But still she was not satisfied with her daily workload.  
With a hiss, the door to her laboratory opened.  She turned around in surprise.  Who else wanted to work at this time except her?  
Her tension eased as she looked into a familiar face.  
"Good evening, Seven!" Said a young man sheepishly.  
"Icheb," she returned the greeting, indicating a nod.  "What brings you to me?"  
Strange - she had just thought about how alone she was.  
The boy smiled, but it was a sad smile.  
"I wanted to see how you are."  
"You did not need to come for that.  I can always be reached by communicator, "she answered out of old habit.  
"That's not the same," he replied hastily.  No, it probably was not.  
"How ... are you?" She tried a better conversation starter.  
"Well...  I am at the Academy now, as you know.  It took a while for all the necessary examinations to be completed and for my suitability to be ascertained.  But I'm learning a lot.  Now it's semester break and I was accepted for an internship here at the Daystrom Institute.  So I thought I could pay you a visit. "  
Seven still did not have much experience with the subtleties of interaction.  Yet she clearly felt he was saying more by not saying certain things.  
"You are ... lonely?" She asked carefully.  It was a feeling.  
Icheb stared at the ground for a while before looking at her again.  
"Yes," he finally said softly.  
"Me too," she replied, surprised at how easily those words came to her lips.  
Icheb sighed.   
"I had imagined everything to be so beautiful.  On _Voyager_ , they've always talked about the Academy and the great memories.  I knew it was the right thing.  But somehow it's different than I thought.  And I miss my old friends who almost became my family.  I used to see them every day and now they are no longer part of my life.  Nobody treats me badly, but it probably takes a while to make new contacts.  How do you deal with it?"  
So that was it!  Seven was the one who best understood his situation.  That was why he had come to her.  
"I try not to think about the past and focus on the present instead. I'm needed here."  
"And is that easy for you?"  
"There are ... moments when I can not meet my expectations."  
For some reason, that statement made him smile. But this time there seemed to be nothing sad in it.   
"Maybe we can help each other out during those hours?" He suggested.  
"That seems acceptable to me."  
Now he grinned. He needed a friend and Seven realized  how much she would like to take on that role.  It was good to have at least one person to talk to with whom she had spent time on _Voyager_.  
"What are you working on at the moment?" Icheb asked and she explained it to him.  
  
The time with Seven was flying and Icheb had the feeling to be really needed for the first time what seemed to be like ages.  He had quickly grasped what she was working on, and without realizing it at first, he had found himself helping her.  Like her he had studied new technologies while on  _Voyager_ and had come to similar insights as she had.  In addition, he knew how she worked. Without looking up from her data, Seven finally handed him a PADD.   
"It would be helpful if you could retrieve these things. They are housed in storage room 18A.  As long as I am here, the doors are not locked."   
He picked up the PADD and set off, glad to be helping a friend. Almost at the same time he was able to familiarize himself with the facilities of the institute where he would do his internship. Storage room 18A was easy enough to find and well sorted, as he already knew from _Voyager_.  Still, it took time to find the items on the list because they were so different in nature.  Seven wanted a number of raw materials, but also some spare parts.   
Icheb read the list carefully and put the things he wanted in a bag he had brought with him. When he was done, he left everything as he had found it and wanted to return to Seven's lab. The murmur of voices slowed his steps and he stopped to listen more closely.  Seven seemed to be talking to someone and she  sounded increasingly irritated.  Everything about it appeared strange to Icheb, since nobody else was supposed to be at the institute at this time.   
"... do you want?"  
The voice that answered sounded male, but strangely distorted. Icheb did not understand every word.   
"... learn soon enough ..."  
"... go!" Seven replied, now obviously angry.  
She needed help! Almost instinctively, Icheb dropped the bag and quickened his pace. Out of breath, he reached Seven's lab and softly opened the door.  Opposite from her was a cloaked figure that was now approaching her.  The figure grabbed her by the shoulder, then both of them flickered and disappeared.  
"Seven, no!" Icheb shouted, causing the figure to look at him while they disappeared.  Then everything blew up.

 **Stardate 55246.4, Location: USS Voyager**  
  
_Captain's Log, Stardate 55252.6  
The security conference on Betazed has far-reaching consequences for the fleet distribution of Starfleet._ Voyager _was ordered back from a research mission to tr_ _ansport passengers to Betazed. She shall be part of the security contingent under Captain Picard from the_ Enterprise. _We are to make sure that the conference procedings run smoothly_. _ For the officers of _Voyager _, this mission also means reunion with some beloved friends._ _One of our guests is Vice-Admiral Janeway with her personal Attaché Commander Tuvok._  
  
The beeping on the door of the ready room brought Captain Chakotay out of his reverie. While he shouted "Come in!" he stood up. He had an inkling who wanted to speak to him. Although he had been looking forward to this encounter for a long time, it also filled him with a certain nervousness. Everything had gone so fast.  
As the doors slid open, he looked into the smiling face of his former captain, who was looking around curiously.  
"Hello Chakotay." There was a trace of sadness in her eyes as she let her gaze wander over the wall decorations.  
For many months Chakotay had left the room as it had been under her command: unadorned and plain. But at some point he had realized that he had to gind his own style and had hung up the tapestries. Yet by doing so he had irrevocably made _Voyager_ _his_ ship. For a long  time had felt to him, as if he would only keep her chair warm until her return. But she probably would never come back. Those times were forever over. They were home now in the Alpha Quadrant.  
Chakotay knew that his command was not without controversy in the circles of Admiralty due to his Maquis past. It was she who had stubbornly insisted to give him this command because she could imagine "no one better." Thus was all the more important for him to not let her down.  
"Hello Kathryn," he replied and smiled as well. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, even though she wore her hair longer now. At the same time they seemed be worlds apart. As much as he was glad to see her, he did not know how to continue the conversation. Therefore, he decided to begin with the obvious: "You look good!"  
She acknowledged the compliment, but immediately changed the subject.  
"I see you've made yourself at home."  
Of course she had noticed! While there was no jealousy in her words, there was a certain melancholy. Like him, she had had to that she would not come back.  
"I've waited a long time," he admitted and she understood.  
"I like it," she said. "It suits you."  
"Thanks." With one hand he pointed to the sitting area. "Do you want to sit down?"  
"Gladly."   
They sat down opposite each other. Then they were silent for a while.  
It was their first real meeting after the turmoil around _Voyager's_ return had slowly subsided.  Then each of them had gone their own way, which essentially did not change the fact, that he still felt that he had to say so much to her.  
"How does the command chair feel?" She finally asked to break the silence.  
"On the whole, quite comfortable. But I have to fill in pretty big footsteps."  
Again she smiled sadly.  
"You're one of the few who know 'The Big Kathryn Janeway' is mostly myth." Then she shrugged. "But it probably doesn't matter."  
Chakotay was silent for a while. No one could deny that Kathryn had done a great job bringing the Voyager home at the end. In countless tough situations, she had kept a cool head and finally done the right thing. But not all decisions made it herself.  
"I think you underestimate yourself," he replied encouragingly, taking her hand.  
"Maybe," she admitted thoughtfully. "But it seems completely irrelevant what I think. The image of a person that society creates does rarely coincide with their own self-image. It's just sometimes ... difficult. They lift me onto a pedestal and I'm scared to fall off one time. "  
"I don't think that will ever happen."  
She squeezed his hand and said nothing.  
After a while, Chakotay asked something that had been bothering him for a long time.  
"Kathryn, are you happy?"  
She looked at him in surprise, as if she had expected everything, just not this question. Maybe she could lie to those who did not know her as well as he did. But it was obvious to him how unwell she felt in her new role. She wanted to say something when his communicator beeped.  
"Kim to Captain Chakotay!"  
He and Kathryn looked at each other, then he pressed the device on his chest.  
"Chakotay here! What is it, Lieutenant? "  
"Sir, you should take a look at this! I put it on your handheld computer!"  
"Understood!"  
He stood up to receive the message and noted that Kathryn remained sitting. She had fully accepted that this was his ship now.  
"Shall I leave?" she asked.  
"No," he replied immediately.  
Chakotay was so glad to see her again after all this time that he wanted to enjoy her presence for a while longer.  
He opened the message and froze. It was a news feed that had been broadcast only a few minutes ago. When it was finished, he played it again, just to make sure he had not dreamed. Then he sat down. Kathryn had watched his emotions closely and her face took on a worried look.  
"Chakotay?"  
When he did not respond the first time, she gently asked a second time, "Chakotay, are you all right?"  
Almost automatically he turned his handheld computer towards her. She got up to see better and replayed video.  
"Scientist Annika Hansen killed today in explosion at Daystrom Institute," she muttered as she read the headline.  
Her face went pale and she whispered, "Seven!?"  
Chakotay stood up and looked Kathryn in the eye for a long time. Then he said almost inaudibly, "She's really dead. I can not believe it. I do not want to believe it ..."  
Gently Kathryn put her arms around him and together they mourned a good friend.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2 - Arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter Illustration](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy/art/commissions-Star-Trek-Picard-and-Beverly-750704747) by [ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy) . **Warning: Breasts!!!**

**Stardate 55247.2, Location: USS Enterprise-E**  
  
"Report!" shouted Jean-Luc Picard as he entered the bridge.  Automatically, William Riker cleared the command chair and looked at his captain.  
"At our current speed we will reach Betazed in 12 hours. The crew stands ready and I showed the ambassadors T'Len, Yontax, Milliwan and Abramson their quarters and afterwards the ship. They appear to be pleased."  
"Excellent," replied Picard, who had experienced far more difficult ambassadors in his career.  "Please invite them to a final dinner at 1700."  
That was roughly an hour before they reached Betazed.  Until then, all preparations should be completed and they could hold a final briefing.  
"Understood!"  Riker looked at Deanna Troi, who had been sitting next to him.  She took over immediately.  
"The authorities on Betazed are aware of our planned time of arrival. They are pleased to host such an important conference. My mother sends special greetings to you and Beverly and I have sent her all the relevant information she needs for a efficient cooperation during the coming days.  "  
Some time ago, Picard would have flinched at the mention of Deanna's mother Lwaxana, but now he valued Ambassador Troi as a capable and strong woman who more often than not got what she wanted.  Since she had accepted that this did not apply to him, his relationship with her had gained enormously.  She had made an invaluable contribution to freeing Betazed from the occupation of the Dominion a few years ago, so it was only natural that she should play such an important role now.  
"Good work, Counselor!"  he said encouragingly.  Deanna was absolutely right for this task.  "Is there anything else I should know?"  
Troi and Riker looked at each other.  
"There is one more thing, sir. You should be informed that a few hours ago there was a blast at Daystrom Institute on Earth. Luckily it happened in the evening hours, but one scientist was killed in the explosion."  
"That's really suspicious, especially so shortly before the conference." Picard admitted thoughtfully.  "Are there any correlations?"  
Riker shook his head.  "They are still investigating at the moment. At the moment it is not even clear whether it was an accident or an attack."  
"I understand. Please keep an eye on this and keep me informed."  
On the eve of such a big event, all irregularities were suspicious, though Picard wondered when he had become so distrustful.  
He sat down in his command chair and started shift.  Yet he could not help but wonder whether they had overlooked something.  This security conference had its enemies and it was their job to ensure that these enemies didn't make a move.  
He had complete faith in this ship and his crew, but they had to remain vigilant.  A lot could happen in twelve hours.

**Stardate 55248.5**  
  
"Thank you for tonight's meal, Captain." Ambassador T'Len bowed slightly as she saw table laid in the wardroom.  A murmur of approval also came from the three other officials who entered with her.  
"You're welcome," Picard replied, then asked his guests to sit down.  Beside him and the four diplomats, his entire senior staff was present.  All of them were wearing their dress uniforms.  The white fabric of the new uniforms contrasted with the colorful dresses of the ambassadors, for whom such rules did not apply.  
When everyone was sitting, Ambassador Milliwan spoke.  He was a surprisingly slender Bolian with piercing eyes.  
"We all want to thank you for your hospitality in the past few days.  The stay on your ship was extremely educational.  But allow me a question, Captain. "  
"Of course, Ambassador."  
"What do you think are the chance of this conference succeeding?"  
All eyes in the room were now focused on the Captain.  
"All of you know of my background with the Romulans and also the Cardassians." It took Picard great effort not to shudder at the mention of the latter.  Beverly looked  at him  encouragingly . Only s he and Deanna knew what he was feeling right at that moment.  The wounds that a certain Gul Madred had inflicted upon him  would accompany him for the rest of his life, even though that event lay nine years in the past.  
Picard took a deep breath.  Old wounds had to heal, he had said it himself.  And peace began with each and every one of them.  
"The Romulans were valuable allies during the war.  Without their help, the Federation would not exist anymore.  As for the Cardassians.  They made mistakes, many mistakes.  But in the end they decided on the right thing.  And they paid bitterly for their wrong decision when the Dominion  reduced  Cardassia Prime to rubble. "  
Milliwan nodded thoughtfully.  "I understand.  I tend to agree with your assessment. "  
"Still, the Romulans have behaved dismissively towards us in recent months," T'Len interjected.  As a Vulcan, her interest in the Romulans was understandable.  
"What do you mean?" Ambassador Yontax asked.  From what Picard knew about the solemn Betazoid, he had dealt extensively with the Ferengi over the past few weeks.  
"Shortly after the war, our relations cooled noticeably.  The Romulans withdrew from us.  Now our relations are almost back to what they werebefore the war, if not more distant. "  
"That's new to me," Picard interjected.    
"Until now, that information was classified," countered T'Len coolly.  "That has changed with today."  
"Why?" Deanna Troi wanted to know.  
T'Len took a PADD from her long robe and put it on the table.  
"Here are the latest findings from the explosion at Daystrom Institute.  I requested it an hour ago."  
All eyes rested on the Vulcan.  
"What I'm telling you now is not allowed to leave this room.  This information should be held back until the end of the conference."  
Everyone knew what that meant and no one would violate this order, Picard was sure of that.  However, he felt himself becomingqueasy.  Again the Daystrom Institute.  There were no coincidences.  
"Remnants of Romulan blasting technology have been found in the debris," T'Len finished.  
Nothing was proven and this information could mean anything.  But there was a possibility.  Again, the seed of mistrust had been sown.

**Stardate 55248.9**  
  
Lovingly Beverly Crusher watched the man beside her, to whom she had passionately made love just a few minutes ago.  Jean-Luc seemed absent-minded, almost disturbed, ever since dinner with the ambassadors.  And he had every reason to.  Whatever had been the cause of the explosion at  Daystrom Institute, it was becoming more and more likely to be related to the conference - for which he was responsible.  And he hated nothing so much as connections he could not understand.  
The arrival at Betazed had been unspectacular and smooth.  First one contingent of security officers under the command of Lieutenant Greta Hansen had been brought to the planet.  Hansen was the successor of Lieutenant Commander Worf, who now stood as a diplomat in the service of Klingon Empire.  The ambassadors would be brought to the planet in the morning together with Jean-Luc which gave them both a nice evening together. A shuttle would take them to the planet's surface, since  any use of the transporter within the venue of the conference  was not possible  for its duration due to planetary security measures.  A protective zone had been set up to better control who came and went.  
Jean-Luc had been almost desperate that evening in the way he had slept with her - too many negative memories had come to the surface during the dinner.  She had sworn to always be there for him.  And so she had given him what he needed.  Now he was staring at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head.  
"I love you," she whispered, kissing him gently on the mouth.  
That seemed to bring him back to the present.  
"I love you too, ma chère," he whispered back.  "Please forgive me that I can not give you the attention you deserve."  
"You give me all the attention I need.  I understand that all of this takes its toll on you."  
"The Alpha Quadrant needs that peace so much, Beverly.  We all deserve a break.  I don't want to see any of this destroyed by some hardliners! "  
He sat up and looked at her for a long time.  Then his eyes softened.  
She smiled.  
"If I know one thing, then if you put something in your head, it becomes reality.  Would you like to talk about it?" She sat up too.  
He thought for a moment, then shook his head.  
"No.  I can't change it tonight.  I'd rather make the most of the time with you. "  
Her smile widened and filled her entire face.  In that respect he had learned a lot during the time they were together.  The moment was far too fleeting and the problems caught up with them soon enough.  
She kissed him again, then looked at him.  
"Jean-Luc, the future is currently the talk of the day.  Maybe we should talk about our future as well."  
Fear flickered briefly in his eyes, fear to lose her. It  made her a little sad t hat he still reacted after all this time, but she understood.  He, too, had painfully learned how transient happiness was and how easily one lost loved ones.  
"Beverly ..." his voice was rough and hoarse.  Then he looked away.  She took his hand and looked at him encouragingly.  
"For nothing in the universe, I want to be anywhere else than at your side."  
His face brightened again, but still he did not understand.  
"But do you remember how we vowed during the war not to make any plans because we didn't know what the next day would bring us?"  
He nodded and again the sadness wandered into his eyes. They had lost t oo many beloved friends and comrades.  But they themselves had been spared, they had survived.  
"We were simply functioning," he agreed.  "What else was there to do for us?"  
"Nothing.  And it was the right call to make.  But these days are over and we have not blown up in a blazing inferno.  We are now a part of those who are responsible for the reconstruction.  We can help shape the future.  And we do that - on a political level.  But what about our personal future? "  
"What's with it?" he asked confusedly.  "I have everything I can only dream of."  
At that moment Beverly realized again how much she loved this man.  He had learned to be content with what he had and did not ask for more.  
"Really?" She asked and her eyes glittered mischievously.  Then she moved to him and tenderly stroked his manhood with her hand.  He groaned, but clearly enjoyed her caress.  Then she too became more serious.  
"Jean-Luc, I'm talking about children."  
Now she had his full attention and  he stared at her  with wide eyes .  
"Children?!" he gasped.  "Beverly ... I ..."  
He broke off, unable to find the right words.  
"You have never asked me about it, because you thought you had no right to do so. In the last few years it was not an issue anyway, but now things are different. I know how much you wish for an heir to the Picard lineage." Her voice softened. "All the more so since the tragic death of Robert and René." He had never asked with words, but she had learned in twenty years to understand what he did not say.  Yet he respected her and her career too much for ever daring to put his needs above hers.  
"I always thought you did not want more kids after Wesley," he muttered.  "I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you."  
"I know that," she whispered softly, kissing him again.  "But what if I want it too?"  
Now his face reflected all the love and affection he felt for her.  
"Then I really have everything I can dream of." He smiled and Beverly was pleased to have lightened his dull mood.  
Carefully she got up from the bed and crossed the sleeping area of their common quarters.  
She disappeared in the living area and took something from there.  Then she returned and put two items in front of Jean-Luc on the bed.  One was a somewhat antiquated-looking jewelry box, the other a hypospray.  
Amazed, he looked at the things and then at her.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"This is my gift to you," she said.  "I wanted to give it to you for a long time, but there has never been an opportunity before.  I believe that this evening it's finally time." With that she opened the jewelry box and took out a simple, golden ring which was attached to a thin silver chain.  
"This is my wedding ring.  It's an old family heirloom and I wore it as long as I was married to Jack and for a while afterwards." She smiled pensively.  "Using a chain was my way to shirk the strict dress code.  It was well hidden on my neck under the uniform."  
Deliberately, Jean-Luc took the ring she had to handed him and held it in the light.  
"It is gorgeous.  But I can't accept it. "  
"Because of Jack?" she asked and already knew the answer.  His feelings of guilt had diminished since they had gotten together, but they had never completely disappeared.  
He nodded and swallowed.  Encouragingly she stroked his shoulder.  
"I'm sure Jack would want it too.  He couldn't have asked for a better friend." She paused meaningfully.  "This ring represents the men I love most.  It would mean a lot to me if you were wearing it."  
Once again, Jean-Luc looked at the simple golden piece of jewelry, then slipped the chain over his muscular neck.  The ring lay on his naked torso near his heart.  Tenderly, Beverly put her hand on it and then kissed him.  
"I hope it brings you luck in the coming days," she whispered.  
"It will," he replied affectionately.  Then his gaze shifted to the hypospray.  
"And what's up with that?" His eyes glittered and she knew he had already understood.  
"We can start with the baby right away!" She winked seductively at him.  "This will countermand our contraception.  Usually a conversation with the Chief Medical Officer is due before the drug can be prescribed." She grinned.  "But I can tell you, the CMO thinks it's perfectly safe, she even recommends usage."  
"How long have you had it here?" The surprise in his voice was unmistakable.  
"Honestly, I brought it after my last shift.  I've been thinking about it for a long time, but sharing dinner with the ambassadors has confirmed my decision. "  
He looked at her admiringly.  "You knew it, didn't you?"  
"I've known you for a while now.  When you're down there tomorrow, remember there's something you can fight for personally."  
He took her hand.  
"You can count on that!" The old fighting spirit had returned, as it was meant to be.  
With her free hand she took the hypospray.  
" Are you ready?"

 

**Stardate 55248.9, Location: USS Voyager**  
  
Slightly nervously Kathryn Janeway pressed the door buzzer to her old quarters. So much had changed on the ship that had once been hers. Of course, she wholeheartedly accepted Chakotay's command - she had been the one who had supported him significantly -, but being back in the same place that had dominated her life for seven years was overwhelming. Especially because she had to realize that the ship and the crew still worked perfectly even without her. And yet it was nice to see how well her shipmates were doing. They all continued to do outstanding work and had evolved noticeably. Kathryn had spent the day looking around the ship, before preparing herself for her upcoming assignment in her guest quarters. Actually, she had not been surprised to receive Chakotay's invitation to dinner during the day, and she had gratefully accepted it. But it was not the same anymore.  
The return to _Voyager_ was also the return to missed opportunities and mistakes. That was s  omething she normally avoided, she had learned to look forward.  
The doors to Chakotay's quarters slid open and he stood in the doorframe.  Just like her he was in uniform.  This gave the evening a more formal touch, even though they both knew it was not true.  
"Good evening," she said and smiled.  
"Kathryn," he greeted her and pointed inside the room with his hand.  She entered and looked around.  
The lighting was muted, the table was set, and everything looked as it did in his old quarters.  And for that evening, she decided to pretend.  
"Thank you for the invitation," she said again, after processing the impressions.  There was so much to say.  
"Kathryn, please!" He smiled.  "I couldn't miss this opportunity!"  
"I was always happy when you took care of the food.  The replicators of this ship had it in for me."  
He laughed.  
"I remember."  
Then there was silence again.  How could it be so difficult to find the right words in his presence?  She had so been looking forward to seeing him again, despite everything that had happened between them.  And now valuable time passed...  
She took a deep breath.  
"Let's talk about Seven," she finally said.  It was as good a start as any and maybe this was the right one.  
The former Borg had meant a lot to both of them.  And when Kathryn had realized that she couldn't give Chakotay what he needed, she had encouraged him to help Seven discover this side of her humanity as well.  He deserved it, and both had gained a sense of intimacy and familiarity.  Nobody knew better than Kathryn what it meant to be lonely and she had been happy for them.  There had been a tacit understanding between them that lasted until they returned to the Alpha Quadrant half a year later.  Although Seven and Chakotay had split up in the meantime, this had been done on a friendly basis.  
"I still can't believe she's dead," Chakotay muttered.  "She still had so much to do."  
On his couch was a PADD with a news report about the case.  Kathryn picked it up carefully.  
"May I?"  
He nodded and she sat down and read.  
  
_ San Francisco, fpa.  
In the early evening of March 31, 2378, an explosion destroyed a research laboratory of the famous Daystrom Institute in San Francisco.  The institute is famous for its research and application of new technologies.  At the time of the explosion, the west wing was nearly empty.  Nevertheless, there is one casualty: scientist Annika Hansen.  Hansen, who was abducted  by the Borg _ _ as a child _ _ , gained some fame when she returned from the Delta Quadrant together with  _ Voyager _ at the end of last year.  It is still unclear what triggered the explosion.  However, the authorities continue to investigate.  A potential witness of the event could not be questioned yet.  He was admitted to the nearby University Hospital of Starfleet Medical but, according to the attending physicians, is not yet fit to be questioned. _

Kathryn dropped the PADD.  
"Nothing new," she said and Chakotay shook his head.  
"I was hoping they would have new investigation results, but it doesn't seem like that." He paused for a moment before starting again.  "Kathryn, I would like to ask you for help.  Because of this case.  I'm sure there's more to it than the press announces.  I just don't have a good feeling and  therefore  would like to investigate a little myself.  But I need a permit for that. "  
She understood immediately.  
"And I can get it for you.  It would be my pleasure to do you this favor.  I also want clarity.  Especially since I know one thing for sure: Something's amiss. "  
Now Chakotay sat up.  
"How do you mean?"  
"E arlier  I researched a little bit myself.  There seem to be new findings, a ctually ."  
"And?"  
"I do not have the required security clearance to retrieve them."  
He stared at her.  
"You can't be serious!  You are Admiral after all! "  
"Vice Admiral," she corrected.  "Unfortunately we sometimes don't get the whole picture."  
He clenched his hands into a fist.  
"One more reason to look into this once the mission is over.  We owe it to Seven.  That's the least we can do. "  
She put her hands on his fists and he relaxed.  
"I totally agree.  I'll do what's in my power. "  
"Thank you."  
They looked at each other for a long time. F or Kathryn i t was also a blow to see all her efforts to incorporate the former Borg into society  fail  so brutally.  
At some point, Chakotay pointed to the table.  
"Are you hungry?"  
The topic change was abrupt, but  probably  everything was said for the time being.  
Kathryn nodded.  Now that he reminded her, she remembered not having eaten all day.  Always, other things had been more important, but she did not tell him so.   
"What did you come up with this time?" She asked as she got up and sat down at the lovingly set table.  
"There is a vegetable stew and also Leola root salad in memory of better times."  
Kathryn raised an eyebrow.  
"Leola root?!" That came unexpectedly.  The vegetables had been a favorite specialty of her former ship's cook and Morale Officer Neelix.  However, his creations had not met with much approval from the majority of the crew and Kathryn remembered the bitter aftertaste of the dish.  
"I could not bring myself to remove them from the hydroponic garden.  After all, they are really nutrient-rich.  And tonight they seemed appropriate to me as a meal. "  
She smiled sadly.  
"Maybe you are right."  
He walked over to the kitchen where he prepared all the dishes and returned with the salad bowl.  
"Do you remember Seven's first contact with Leola roots?" he asked, giving her some of the salad on the plate.  
"Can't say I do," she replied, making a gesture to have enough on her plate.  "All I know is that  initially she considered our way of eating inefficient."  
Chakotay also took some salad, put the bowl away, then sat down opposite Kathryn.  
"Then I'll tell you.  Tom thought it would be amusing to confront Seven with a dish that almost nobody on board liked.  Everyone else was warned by then, so he tried someone who clearly had no clue.  He got Neelix to cook a leola root dish - if I remember correctly, it was a casserole."  
"That wasn't difficult," Kathryn said a little nostalgically.  
"No.  Then he served Seven the food and remarked how vitamin-rich it was.  And to everyone's surprise, she really did like it."  
"She was the only one apart from Neelix?  I didn't know that."  
"I was there at the time.  The look of disappointment on Tom's face was wonderful."  
Both laughed pensively.  
"And once she even got Naomi to eat leola roots without disgust," Chakotay continued while they ate their salad.  
"That's really a remarkable achievement."  
"Seven had simply taught her about the high nutritional value and how efficient and tasty they are.  At some point Naomi believed it.  She was hanging on Seven's lips anyway. "  
Kathryn raised the fork.  
"Then let's eat this salad in memory of Seven."  
Chakotay nodded his head in agreement.  And so they spent a final evening in togetherness and commemorated Seven before Kathryn had to leave the ship the next day.

 


	4. Chapter 3 - Debris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter Illustration](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy/art/tragic-news-765228069%22) by [ymymy](https://www.deviantart.com/ymymy)
> 
> Allusion to _Star Wars_ totally on purpose :D
> 
> The episode with Duraugur that Chakotay reflects is the plot of my fanfiction "Der Pakt mit dem Teufel" which is part of my headcanon but has not been translated.

# Chapter 3 - Debris

  
**Stardate 55250.1, Location: USS _Enterprise_ -E**  
  
"And how did it go?"

Deanna Troi could not hide her curiosity the moment she sat down with a plate of pancakes and syrup opposite to her friend Beverly. Beverly had promised Deanna a breakfast a long time ago and of course the counselor had chosen exactly this morning and the location of Ten Forward. That was understandable in some ways, as Beverly had asked Deanna at length for advice before speaking to Jean-Luc about having children together. Added to this was Deanna's presence at yesterday's dinner with the ambassadors. There and then she must have certainly felt Jean-Luc's emotions.  
With a mischievous expression on her face, Beverly continued to eat. She wanted to tantalize her friend just a bit longer.  
Deanna did not touch her pancakes. Instead, she looked at Beverly and waited. It cost her a lot of effort to stay serious because she had already realized how good-humoured the doctor was.  
"Beverly?" She enquired after a while and grinned. "Don't keep me in suspense."  
Ever so slowly Beverly put her cutlery next to the plate and swallowed her food. Then she brushed her hair back and wanted to answer. At that moment Deanna's expression changed abruptly. She looked worried, if not horrified.  
"Deanna, is everything alright?"  
When Deanna did not answer immediately, Beverly got up and gently put a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
Deanna jumped and stared at Beverly before putting a hand to her mouth, as if suppressing a scream.  
"Beverly," she whispered, visibly shaken. "Something bad has happened."  
Beverly felt something cold wrap itself around her heart. A gloomy foreboding came over her. _Jean-Luc!_  
She pulled herself together and looked at her friend seriously.  
"What happened?"  
Deanna swallowed and took a deep breath.  
"All of a sudden, I sensed an intense feeling of panic and horror that just as quickly fell silent."  
Beverly was about to tap on her communicator when Will Riker preceded her.  
"Riker to Dr. Crusher! "  
"Crusher here!" She answered immediately, glancing at Deanna.  
Will's voice sounded composed, but deeply disturbed at the same time.  
"Beverly ..." Silence in the line. "Beverly, there was an explosion in the Captain's shuttle. It crashed. "Another pause. At that moment, Beverly knew that her uneasy feeling became certainty. "There were no survivors. I am so sorry."  
Unconsciously, Beverly had sat down during Will's words. She was now attaching her eyes to Deanna, from whose face all color had gone.  
"Understood," she mumbled and was about to close the channel again when Riker spoke again.  
"Whatever happened, I promise you, we'll get to the bottom of it."  
"Thank you, Will," she heard herself say tonelessly. Then she ended the conversation.  
In the meantime Deanna had gotten up and hugged her friend without a word.  
Beverly felt tears well up in her eyes. She let them come and buried herself in the compassionate arms of Deanna. The universe did not seem to grant her lasting happiness. It was the second time she had lost a man she loved. And something else repeated itself.  
"I'm with his child," she whispered almost inaudibly.

 

 

**Stardate 55250.9, Location: J'inaiu Park; Planet Betazed**  
  
Kathryn Janeway enjoyed the warm sun on her skin. It was her first stay on Betazed, but she had heard a lot about this planet. Three of _Voyager's_ crew members had been Betazoids, but none of them had experienced the return to the Alpha Quadrant. Lieutenant Veronica Stadi had not survived the Caretaker's kidnapping. Crewman Lon Suder, a driven man full of guilt, had sacrificed himself in the Delta Quadrant at the beginning of their third year. The ship had been conquered by the enemy Kazon, and Suder and the Doctor had helped recapture it. Suder had paid with his life to ensure that Janeway and her crew could continue the journey. Lastly, Ensign Juliet Jurot had not returned from an away mission. That had been in their sixth year in the Delta Quadrant. Every death of a crewmember had dug itself into Janeway's mind as a silent testimony to her failure. But Jurot's death had been one of the more painful. As a telepath she had previously been the target of a telepathy-hating species called Devore. It had cost Janeway all of her strength and cunning to protect the telepaths aboard the Voyager and a few refugees from the Devore's attacks. And it was the first time that she ...  
Tuvok's voice took her out of her thoughts.  
"Admiral Janeway?"  
She turned and looked into the serious eyes of her attaché. Her old friend had remained loyal to her and she was grateful that he had followed her to her new position. It did not surprise her that he had found her here.  
"Tuvok?" She smiled at him in greeting and he nodded in his usual stoic way.  
"The conference plan has just been updated. There is now a meeting at 1700. "  
"Was it said why?" she prompted.  
"Negative," came his answer.  
"Any guesses as to this plan change?"  
"The current data availability does not allow any meaningful conclusions. I suggest waiting for the meeting to begin. "  
She nodded thoughtfully.  
"I understand."  
Then she looked around.  
"It is wonderful here."  
"J'inaiu Park is a popular destination for Betazoids and travelers. The native plants have a calming effect." Tuvok followed her gaze. "It's indeed ... pleasing to the eyes."  
She smiled again and plucked a flower to smell it. If it really did have a calming effect, that was exactly what she needed now. The rich aroma filled her nose and she felt she was aware of it with all her senses. It was an incredible experience, reminding her that, far too rarely, she had really noticed the flora of a planet. One of the last times she remembered was on New Earth with Chakotay.  
_Chakotay..._  
She breathed in the scent of the flower again, trying not to think about him. That was why she didn't notice the figures approaching her from several sides.  
A short time later, the J'inaiu Park was shaken by several explosions.

 

**Stardate 55251.0, Location: USS _Voyager_**  
  
_Captain's Log, Stardate 55251.0_  
Voyager _has surprisingly been ordered to fly to Starbase 503 Alpha to carry more diplomats to Betazed. The USS_ Reykjavík _, which was originally intended for this task, is stuck on the same starbase with warp core problems. The short detour will take about 48 hours. Unfortunately, a large portion of_ Voyager _' crew is not available for the conference during this time, although we left a smaller security quota  on Betazed under the command of Lieutenant Commander Ayala._  
  
Chakotay was still annoyed about his new orders. _Voyager_ was not a passenger ship after all. Besides, he did not feel good about being moved to another position during such an important event. On the other hand, his ship was one of the faster ones and the breakdown of the _Reykjavík_ had really been unpredictable. It was better to repair the damage as soon as possible. He leaned back in his command chair and tried to sort out the events of the past few days. He still could not get Seven out of  his head. And then the dinner with Kathryn... When she had left the ship this morning, she could not hide the sadness in her eyes.  
"Captain!" Harry Kim spoke up. "A message from Admiral Paris for you. Highest priority!"  
Tom turned from the pilot console and looked surprised.  
"If he wants to talk to me, he usually contacts me directly. What could he want? We only spoke yesterday. "  
Chakotay sat up. That was indeed very unusual. Especially since they already had their orders.  
"Thank you Lieutenant, I'll look at it it in my ready room!" He got up and left the bridge.  
On his handheld computer appeared already the logo of an incoming transmission, which quickly was replaced by the familiar face of Admiral Owen Paris at the push of a button. The admiral looked older than Chakotay remembered.  
"Admiral," he greeted him formally.  
"Captain Chakotay," Paris replied. His expression was serious and worried. More seriously than Chakotay ever remembered. "I have a mission for you."  
Automatically Chakotay stiffened. Paris certainly didn't contact him about a few diplomats. Something had happened.  
"I'm listening," he asked his counterpart to continue.  
"Less than an hour ago, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway and Commander Tuvok were killed in an explosion on Betazed. I have reason to suspect that it's murder and hereby order you to investigate on Starfleet's behalf. "  
"Murder?! Janeway ...! Tuvok ?" Chakotay heard himself say, holding on to the tabletop. The room around him began to turn and he stared at the man on the other side of the transmission. "There must be an error. We delivered them safely to Betazed this morning."  
Paris sadly shook his head.  
"It's the truth. They were killed in an explosion in J'inaiu Park. "  
"No, I can't believe that!" Chakotay muttered, feeling his knees soften. First Seven, then Kathryn. The two women who meant most for him were both killed in the short time by unexplained circumstances. What sort of cruel joke did the universe play on him? He pushed the onset of horror and grief into the farthest corner of his consciousness. For the moment it was more necessary to function.  
Paris looked at him sympathetically.  
"She meant a lot to me, too," he said softly, and Chakotay almost laughed. ' _A lot_ ' didn't even begin to describe it. But he appreciated Paris's words nevertheless.  
"I know," Chakotay replied instead and then stood back straight. _Keep your attitude!_ "So what should I do?"  
Paris seemed to enter something in the computer in front of him.  
"I hereby grant you the necessary clearances. You are directly under my command and will not report to anyone else. If there are new insights, you can reach me under this channel. _Voyager_ is at your leisure. "  
"What about our current mission?"  
A grim smile graced Paris' mouth. "Finish it. Everything else would raise too many questions and I would like to avoid any attention. Take the time and familiarize yourself with the necessary details. I have already transmitted you the current investigation results from Betazed' authorities. "  
Chakotay nodded curtly and saw that a data transfer  on his handheld computer was in progress.  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
"As a matter of fact there is. A few hours before the J'inaiu explosions, _Enterprise_ 's Captain Jean-Luc Picard and ambassadors T'Len, Yontax, Milliwan and Abramson were killed as well. I believe it's very likely that there is a connection between the two of them. I also wouldn't dismiss the explosions at Daystrom Institute earlier. Keep your eyes open and don't trust anyone. "  
The last sentence made Chakotay stop short.  
"Do you already have a suspicion, Admiral?"  
Paris's face became strangely unreadable.  
"I can't tell you anymore at the moment."  
"I understand ..." Chakotay thought for a second. Then he asked the last question.  
"With all due respect, Sir, why me? You weren't exactly an advocate of my command."  
For a brief moment the admiral hesitated, then he let out a breath.  
"You're right, I wasn't. Please don't get me wrong, Captain. I merely thought you needed a little more time. But right now your experience with the Maquis can prove valuable. You have learned to achieve amazing results with very little resources, and also to act a little... more unconventionally, if the situation requires it. With _Voyager_ and her crew, you have now some considerable resources at your disposal. In addition, you were already a few light-years away from Betazed at the time. That means you are well beyond all suspicion and thereby you can take on a neutral position towards the authorities of Betazed. And lastly ... Kathryn."  
Once again, Chakotay felt his fingers dig into the tabletop.  
_Kathryn..._  
"Thank you for your openness, sir," he finally managed. "I try not to disappoint you."  
"I'm convinced of that, Paris out."  
The screen went black and yet Chakotay did not stop to stare at it.  
Kathryn was dead!  
Kathryn, with whom he had just spent a nice evening, had been murdered.  
As though in a trance, Chakotay tottered to his - no, Kathryn's, no his - sitting area and sank into the upholstery. Yesterday she had sat opposite him, looking at him sadly from her blue eyes. And now she should have gone from him forever? He dropped his face into his hands and felt tears come to his eyes. He had never received an answer to the question of whether she was happy. But he had seen it. Why, why had he not asked her? There were so many things he now could never say to her.  
Images from their time together in the Delta Quadrant passed in his mind's eye . Moments in which she had to be strong and unbending, moments in which she had shown him how she had really felt. He had loved her! This realization now stood before him with a clarity that made him frighten. He had known it all the time, but now it was too late. Forever!  
Towards the end of her journey, there had been a few moments of togetherness in which he had experienced what it was like to be physically with her. But then a criminal named Duraugur had hurt her in the worst possible way, forcing her to sleep with Tom Paris. After that she had never been the same again. Chakotay's thoughts went on to Seven. Even though he had never loved her like Kathryn, the former Borg had meant a lot to him. With Kathryn's blessing he had come closer to Seven and they had experienced a beautiful time. Then they had returned to the Alpha Quadrant and nothing had been the way it was.  
Chakotay allowed himself to feel the grief for the two women in all its severity. It was going to hurt, it was meant to!  
When the last sobs died down, he wiped the tears off his tears and clenched his hands into fists. Whoever was responsible for these acts, he would see to it that these criminals received their just punishment. The warrior in him had awakened! Determined, he got up, ready to read the information Paris had sent him. That was when his communicator beeped.  
"Torres to Chakotay!"  
He accepted the conversation, keeping his voice intentionally neutral.  
"Chakotay here, what is it?"  
"Captain, the Doctor is gone!"  
"What do you mean 'gone'? When we left Betazed, the computer reported no data loss. "  
"No, Sir." B'Elanna's voice sounded frustrated. She hated it when she had no explanation for things. "That's because someone exchanged our doctor for an ordinary MHN."  
Chakotay stared at his handheld computer, where Paris' information was waiting, and then into the air. He could picture how B'Elanna was standing in the infirmary, trying to control her anger.  
"I'll be right there, Chakotay out!"

 

**Stardate 55251.5, Location: USS _Enterprise_ -E**  
  
"Inspector Jónin, what if I tell you ..."  
Will Riker tried to banish the irritation from his voice as he tried again to have a reasonable conversation with the head of the local Betazoid police department. Beside him sat Beverly, a shadow of herself, clawing at her uniform. Her eyes were red, but she looked surprisingly composed now. Will thought of his promise to her and struggled to keep his frustration under control.  
"Commander Riker, I'll tell you for the last time. We have strict instructions to open the crash site only to authorized investigators. You lack the required security clearance. I would very much appreciate it if you could just let us do our work. "  
"I understand that, Inspector. All that I ask for is to give Dr. Crusher the chance to go down to the crash site in order to say her 'Goodbyes' to her partner."  
"Sorry, that's not possible right now. If there are new insights, we will inform you of course. Until then, I would kindly ask you to stop contacting us."  
The screen turned black.  
Beaten Will looked at Beverly. "I'm sorry," he said. She closed her eyes, probably to quench her tears.  
"It's okay," she replied.  
They had spent the entire afternoon trying to gain access to the crash site in some way, but the Betazoid authorities had been surprisingly unyielding. Will had put all his available contacts to use but had either received direct refusals or had not heard anything yet. Deanna, too, had tried in vain to achieve anything, even though she had her mother on it personally. If even Lwaxana Troi was unsuccessful, then something was wrong. What was going on here?  
Following an impulse, Will got up from Picard's desk and gave his friend a long and hard hug. He also had lost a good friend and mentor today. How much worse did it have to be for Beverly?  
"Thanks, Will," she whispered. "I know what you tried today."  
He released the hug and looked at Beverly.  
"It was not enough. I will not give up that fast! "  
She smiled sadly at him.  
"Thank you."  
He just wanted to tell her that they only had to be patient when the console beeped. The two looked each other in the eye for a moment, then Riker went to the Captain's handheld computer.  
"A message from Captain Elizabeth Shelby," he informed Beverly. "Maybe a glimmer of hope?"  
Beverly tensed. She needed good news so badly.  
Then he read: _"Dear Will, I would like to express my sincere condolences for the death of Captain Picard. We were all very shaken when we heard about it. I understand you're interested in the investigation on Betazed? I cannot get you the required clearances, but the gossip is that Admiral Owen Paris named Captain Chakotay of_ Voyager _as the official Starfleet investigator. Maybe this will help you? I wish you all good luck,_  
 _Elizabeth Shelby. "_  
Will saw Beverly's shoulders relax and they nodded at each other.  
Although Will's first encounter with Shelby - then a Commander - was characterized by animosity, they had learned to respect each other during the crisis to the first Borg attack and later had become friends. He still kept loose contact with her.  
"Thanks, Elizabeth," he muttered.  
Beverly stood up and put a hand on Will's shoulder.  
"Please excuse me," she said. "But I have to write a message to Admiral Paris."  
With determined steps she left the ready room and Will was glad that she had found a sense of purpose again.

 

**Stardate 55251.6, Location: ???**  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Jean-Luc Picard asked his cellmate. They had established that their cell had two bunks, a plumbing unit, a food replicator, and even a light switch. Unfortunately, the room behind the force field was completely dark, so they still did not know where they were. They sat side by side on one of the bunk beds, Janeway with her legs bent.  
"I was talking a walk in J'inaiu Park on Betazed, suddenly everything exploded around me and then everything went black," Janeway replied after some consideration. "And you?"  
"A good question. No, wait - I got on the shuttle with the ambassadors T'Len, Yontax, Milliwan and Abramson to take us to Betazed. And then there also was an explosion. We probably never arrived." He sighed. "I hope they don't think we're dead."  
"Unfortunately, we have to consider this possibility, especially if you take a closer look at the circumstances of our abduction. In both cases, somebody seemed to go to great lengths to disguise the fact that we were kidnapped. "  
"I'm afraid you're right."  
"I wonder ..." Janeway began. "The events at Daystrom Institute ..." Her voice sounded strangely soft, almost melancholic as she spoke of it.  
Picard was listening. There had also been an explosion and a person was killed. Allegedly.  
"That's not so outlandish, especially ..." Then he interrupted himself. Ambassador T'Len had confided this information to him under the seal of secrecy and he didn't know if they weren't watched.  
Janeway stiffened. "Do you know more about it?"  
Following an inspiration Picard asked back: "Do you know the deceased?"  
His counterpart nodded hesitantly. "Annika Hansen, formerly Seven of Nine. She had been a member of my crew. "  
"I already heard the name. A brilliant scientist, and if I recall correctly, a former Borg. "  
"That's true. We were able to free her from the collective. I had made it my mission to reintroduce her to the society of humanoids. She was a friend." She stared forlornly at the opposite wall, but then she remembered. "What do you know about the incident?"  
He shook his head sadly and pointed upwards to alert her to any listening devices.  
"I don't know anything about it."  
She seemed to understand and sighed. "Too bad."  
"But maybe your friend is still alive, just like us. The pattern would fit, as you had suggested yourself."  
Janeway was still staring at the wall, awakening from her numbness only seconds after Picard's words.  
"Yes. But who would benefit from abducting Seven? "  
"I don't know. But maybe we'll find out if we think about why we've been kidnapped? "  
Picard also put his feet up and looked at the woman opposite from him. Kathryn Janeway was an attractive woman who radiated inner strength and dignity. Yet there was something about her that made her appear deeply vulnerable at that particular moment, like an unhealed wound. He himself knew these wounds only too well. It had taken Beverly's patience, love, and care to let his own scar over. They had never fully healed though. And suddenly he got the distinct feeling that the cause of their kidnapping had to lie in the past.


End file.
